Chopper stories
by cantorahagedoorn
Summary: A collection of short stories about Chopper. They're written on inpuls and not related. My first try at writing. Rated: T in case I ever write a bloody Chopper story.
1. Leak

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei._

_Warning:_ _Absolutely none_

_A/N:_ _Got a flat on my way to school. So when I got home I had to fix it, then I thought… I can write about this. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chopper sighed while he looked at his bicycle. He already had done most of the work, but now he was stuck. One more time he went over his mental list of things he had to do.

\- Turn bike upside down. _Check_

\- Remove outer cover using funny black things from the tire repair set. _Check_

_-_ Locate the leak. _Check. Everybody always made it sound difficult, but it was surprisingly easy._

\- Patch the leak. _Well…. _

Chopper was pretty sure he knew a lot about patching up wounds. It was unbelievable how often his friends gotten themselves hurt. Unfortunately he was lost in the instructions about patching the leak. Chopper sighed once again, he should get some help. But from who?

His first thought was Zoro. Normally the green haired boy could help out and he always had time to spare for Chopper. This however was not a task where Zoro would be a lot of help.

Sanji was also not a good idea. He was probably busy in the Bartie and he would be of no more help than Zoro.

Nami was also a no. He doubted if she knew anything about fixing bicycles, but if she knew she would charge him for it.

Luffy was definitely a no. The raven haired teen was way too energetic to focus long enough on a problem like this. He would probably just bounce around in the garden.

Robin might know how to do it. But it wasn't really her field of expertise so he wasn't exactly sure. Same went for Brook

Franky undoubtedly knew what to do. However there was a fair chance that his bike would get a total makeover and Chopper didn't need that.

Usopp also knew a lot about stuff like this…. Chopper gave himself a mental facepalm. Of course Usopp was the one to call for help. Chopper remembered now that Usopp was the one who had learned him the to do list.

Chopper got on his feet, went to get his phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Usopp here."

"Hey Usopp. This is Chopper. Could you help me with something…."

* * *

_A/N:_ _I think Chopper is absolutely adorable._

_I like making up how al the respective members would try to help Chopper out._

_That gives some funny and unproductive scenarios. I can see Luffy bounce around, and Franky would really change the entire bike if he got the chance._

_For anyone wondering. When I got a flat, I had to walk maybe 200 meters, got on the bus and was not even late for my first hour. After school I picked up my bike and fixed the leak in the garden. 45 minutes of work in the sun and my tire was fixed._

_Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave comments and such._


	2. Test

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei._

_Warning:_ _Absolutely none_

_A/N:_ _The idea hit me, so I wrote it. I'm in the middle of test week myself (and should probably be learning) and so the idea just popped up. Please enjoy.  
_

* * *

Chopper entered the classroom and walked towards a table. The tables all faced the front of the class and they were set apart, leaving a gap between them. They were having a test today.

Chopper did not really worry about the test. He had studied for it and he tought the subject was interesting.

While he was unpacking his bag for the things he would need, such as a pen, he looked around to see if his friends were already present.

Sanji was sitting some seats behind him. The blond boy didn't look stressed, he probably learned for the test as well. He already had all his stuff on the table and was now comfortably leaning back in his chair, causing two out of four seat leg's to leave the floor.

Next to Sanji was Usopp. He was talking to the blond, who listened without showing too much interest. Usopp was probably just telling Sanji how well prepared so he could forget about his own nerves.

Not that far away was Nami. She undoubtedly studied for the test. Her current thoughts however, weren't at the test. She was trying to tell an always over enthusiastic Luffy to sit still.

Luffy was as bouncy as ever. Miraculously he could sit still during the entire test. And it was a good thing that at least one of his brothers made him study once in a while. Otherwise he would probably not pass a single test at all.

Chopper moved his attention to the door. Zoro entered, and he was still on time. Chopper wondered how the green haired boy still managed to mix up the classrooms after all this time. Zoro did not seem to worry about the test. It could be that he actually learned for it, or he did not care. Chopper expected the latter to be true.

Zoro picked a spot next to Robin. Who chuckled softly at his late arrival. Robin was perfectly calm like always. Knowing Robin, there was a high chance that she already knew more on the subject that the teacher actually did. She didn't have a reason to look stressed at all.

His attention then was drawn towards another corner of the classroom by some loud noises. Eustass Kid, a large boy with flaming red hair that slightly scared Chopper, was having an argument with Law. Judging from the angry look on Kid's face, Law had made a comment he did not approve of. Maybe something about how miserably Law expected the redhead to fail the test.

Chopper seriously doubted if Kid learned for this test. Law on the other hand would probably pass with flying colours. Chopper knew Law a little, they shared an interest for medicines and had talked a couple of times. That wasn't something he could say about the redhead.

Chopper stopped his wandering mind when the teacher entered. The chit-chatting fell silent and everybody received his or her test. Chopper now turned his attention towards the piece of paper with the questions and started reading.

He smiled faintly. He knew this. This test wouldn't be hard for him at all.

* * *

_A/N:_ _I really enjoyed writing this. _

_For everybody wondering where Franky and Brook are. I could not really picture them in the classroom. So I left them out. _

_After some thoughts i did include Law and Kid. They actually fit in the environment._

_At first it was Sanji who entered late. But I could not come up with a reasonable excuse and it is more a Zoro thing so I changed it._

_I hope you enjoyed it as well, please leave comments and such._


	3. Cooking

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own One Piece_

_Warning:__ None_

_A/N:__ A Chopper story. __Because i like to write random short stuff about things I do. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chopper checked the things lying on the counter once more.

He really had all the ingredients gathered. So he checked the description mentioned on the packages.

"This is not a big deal" He said to himself "I have done more difficult things before"

Finally he grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets and started working, whilst talking to himself.

"...in a pan with some water, let it cook for 5 to 6 minutes …"

He turned towards another package on the counter.

"... 15 minutes in the oven at 230゜celsius…."

He then opened the package and put the content in the pre warmed oven, and set the timer on 15 minutes.

Chopper looked over to the counter again. He would wait till the water boiled before starting on the meat. That would be done quickly, so was the last thing he made. That way it would be still warm when served.

Now he was having a moment of rest while preparing dinner. Chopper let his mind wander over the similarities between preparing medicine and cooking.

Then the pan boiled over. Claiming Chopper's attention once more.

Chopper rushed towards the pan, turned the gas low and took the lid of the pan. He then stirred the contend for a moment. Eventually he placed the lid back, slightly tilted so the pressure could escape.

Then he got a frying pan and some butter.

_I can start on the meat now_

When he had placed the meat in the frying pan, his attention was demanded by the timer going off.

He looked at the meat, assuring himself it would be alright for a moment.

Then he opened the oven and checked if the content was ready to take out of the oven. Finding this was indeed the case he transferred the contents from the oven to a bowl.

Whilst turning off the oven he brought his attention back towards the meat. Which was ready to turn over. Done with this task he turned his attention toward the other pan on the stove.

Carefully avoiding burning his hands he let the water out the pan, into the sink.

Afterwards he checked the meat again. It looked pretty done by now. He turned the meat over some more to make sure it was done. Finally he turned off the gas.

"Zoro, Usopp! Did you guys finish setting the table? Dinner is ready!" He yelled through the door.

_It isn't as good as Sanji's, but I'm sure they'll like it._ Chopper thought whilst picking up the first pan.

* * *

_A/N:__ So that was it again. Please note this is not an recipie, you can't use it for actually cooking._

_ And because I love you so much I wrote an Omake. __Please leave comments and such._

* * *

Omake

"So... Who's gonna cook?" The tiny brunet asked.

Zoro and Usopp looked at one and other.

" I could cook..." Usopp said.

"Didn't you blow up something the last time you were in the kitchen?" Zoro asked

"Well..." Usopp said uncertain.

"I'll cook!" Usopp looked at Chopper. Who looked terrified. Before anybody could bring up a protest. Chopper had set off towards the kitchen.

Usopp looked at Zoro, slightly angry. " You know I was working on a science project back then, and wasn't actually cooking, right?"

" Yes, I know" Zoro answer "but Chopper is still a better cook than you are."


	4. Ouch

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own One Piece in any possible way. One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.  
__Warning:__ Some curse words, mentioning of blood and hurt animals.  
__A/N:__ I wrote in the summary that I might ever write a bloody Chopper story. So here it is. Please enjoy._

* * *

It was his own stupid fault and he knew it. However, knowing it was his own fault wasn't going to get him any closer to the ship. So he did all he could do. He got up.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

Gritting his teeth together he got a grip on himself, it would be no good if he fell down again. He didn't think he would be able to get up again if he did.

Chopper looked around to orientate himself.

_It's probably better to stay in walking point with this landscape _Chopper thought to himself.

Based on the sun and Nami's map he had seen back on the ship he picked the direction that would lead him to the ship.

As soon as he set his first step, he cried out from the pain in his right hind leg. He hadn't noticed that something was off because his entire body was aching from the pain.

He shot a concerned look at said leg. _Sprained, possibly broken. _Chopper let out a sigh. _Definitely better to stay in walking point. Otherwise I would need crutches._

Chopper gritted his teeth together again. Then, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his painful hind leg, he started walking toward the ship.

* * *

_It's already getting dark _Chopper thought worried. He had already missed lunch, now that wasn't so unusual when he was looking around on an uninhabited island. He could easily forget the time while studying the flora.

But now it was getting really late.

_I wonder if they starting missing me yet… _

Chopper had not even decently finished that thought, when he spotted something familiar through the green of the forest.

_The Sunny!_

Chopper started running in the direction of the familiar colours. Totally forgetting his hind leg.

"Ouch!"

Chopper crashed in the ground with a loud scream.

He let out a whimper _well, that's just great. _

"Chopper!... Is that you?!"

Chopper smiled relieved, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Zoro! I'm here" He called back to the green haired swordsman.

The bush rustled as a familiar dot of green made his appearance.

"Oi, Chopper where have you ….." Zoro's annoyed scowl changed into surprise and concern as soon as he laid eyes on the doctor.

"Shit… Chopper what the hell happened!" the swordsman called out.

Zoro rushed over as his brows furrowed while he eyed the wounded deer.

Chopper was absolutely covered in red scratches. More concerning, however, where the four deeper parallel slices down the left side of the young doctor. And there seemed something wrong with his hind leg.

"Well..." Chopper started explaining.

"You know, never mind. I'm gonna get you back to the ship first."

Chopper turned back to his smaller form, making it easier for the swordsman to carry him.

Zoro picked him up careful and started walking.

"Uhm... Zoro the ship is that way."

Zoro muttered something under his breath, changed direction and headed towards the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship everyone made a huge uproar about his appearance. They overwhelmed him with questions about where he's been and what had happened.

Zoro ignored the rest of the crew and carried the little reindeer toward the infirmary.

Choppers first concern was his leg. As soon as Zoro put him on the infirmary bed, he started to check it.

"Is something wrong with your leg? Doctor-san." Robin asked.

"Yes, I thought it might be broken, but it's just sprained."

"Once again!" Usopp cried out "what caused all these wounds?"

"Well... There was a bear...

_Chopper walked between the trees. Till now he already had seen some interesting herbs, but he was pretty sure there were lots more. __It was bugging him a little bit that__ he had the wind in the back now, so he couldn't smell what was in front of him. He hadn't even finished that thought when he spotted something big. A bear. Chopper knew a predator when he saw one, animal instincts probably. Those same animal instincts were telling him what to do. Run! Chopper turned and ran, but not fast enough as he felt a sharp pain in his side. If Chopper was a normal reindeer, he would have been bear food now. But he wasn't, he was a pirate doctor who had seen a fair share of fights. So when he felt the attack he kicked back. Feeling his hind legs connect with the bear's skull, he knew the bear would get a concussion. He didn't look back to check. He kept on running and in his wild run he got stuck in a thorn bush. In an attempt to get out he made a few jumps, missing the edge of the cliff._

...and then Zoro found me. "

The strawhats were quiet now that Chopper had told them what had happened.

"So..." Sanji started "Basically you fought with a bear. Ran through some thorns, fell off a cliff and broke your leg?"

"My leg's only sprained. But yes pretty much. "Chopper answered.

Then Luffy started laughing.

"What's so funny Luffy?"

Luffy didn't stop laughing, instead the answer came from a slightly embarrassed looking sharpshooter.

"You guy's know what we're having for dinner right?"

"Yes, you two caught a bear."

"More like found a bear. It was already unconscious when we got there..."

"It was absolutely HUGE," Luffy told "and Usopp couldn't stop fidgeting over what had smacked it unconscious!"

The strawhats looked a couple of times back and forward between Chopper and the two teens.

"Well..." Robin decided "Seems like predator became pray."

* * *

_A/N: __I can imagine Usopp finding a very large unconscious bear and getting a panic attack because 'it had to be something super strong and scary to smack such a big bear unconsciouses. And Luffy just thinking that whatever it was is super awesome.  
__I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments and such._


End file.
